Things that Left Behind
by kuro-d
Summary: She's a prodigy, he's a prankster. She's a reserved and well-mannered, he's a cheerful and self-centered. She is a doctor, he is a janitor, and fate has its own plan when they brought together in same place. But what will happen when someone without a past meet someone who's chained by her past? (Hospital AU)


**Hello there! :D**

**Finally, after struggling really hard, I managed to finish the Prologue. This is my first time writing fanfiction, so I hope it's not that bad :) I will post in my tumblr every time I update this fanfic, along with some drawing scenes of said chapter if I'm not lazy hehe.**

**Last but not least, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **This story using characters mainly from RoTG and Frozen. RoTG belongs to Dreamworks and Frozen belongs to Disney.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>It was another bright, sunny morning in Pennsylvania.<p>

The snow melting and birds chirping, indicating the start of spring. The weather got warmer. The people got busier. The shade of white in the sky slowly replaced by pastel colors. The wind blew the plastic packs and the sunlight penetrated the shabby curtain.

And a man, barely an adult, laying peacefully in his bed inside a small, dim room.

"Mmm…," he let out a small groan when the sunlight slowly creeping to his eyes. Rolling his body around, he pulled the blanket to cover his face when suddenly, something jumped to his back.

"Ouch! What—!" the man jolted awake and turned his head, only to find his white and grayish dog, a Siberian Husky, wagging its tail eagerly on his bed. "Wind! I've told you not to wake me up like that!" he yelled, and the said dog only barked back at him innocently. "You wanna fight, heh? Then let's fight!" the man rolled quickly and lunged at the dog, only to catch air as it already jumped to the floor. After a perfect landing, Wind looked up back at his master and barked again. His master pouted.

"Fine, fine, you win. I hate it when you look at me with those cocky eyes," he raised both hands in defeat, throwing the blanket over his lap and sat on the side of his bed. "What time is it again?" his fingers fumbled upon the bed table for his glasses. As soon as he got it, he wore it and peered to the side. The blue-framed clock that hanging on the wall showing half past six. One more hour before his shift started.

He put the glasses down and rubbing his eyes. His workplace wasn't quite far. In fact, it's right next to his apartment. Truth to be told, he just had a long, night shift last night that he planned to sleep a little bit longer, if his beloved dog didn't interrupt. But then, he remembered he also had something to do this morning. So with a last, long yawn, he stretched his hands and slowly stood up. He made his way to the bathroom while ruffling his already messy white hair.

"Too bad, it's time to work, buddy," he smirked, looking down at Wind that been staring at him with hoping eyes. The said dog started tugging at the end of his pants, causing him to chuckle and crouch down.

"Oh, come on. I'll play with you later, okay? Promise!" he stroked Wind's head, and it barked at him in approval, lowering its front body with its tail wagging. He snickered _good boy_ and then stood up again, strolled to bathroom.

After a quick cleaning and had his uniform, he checked himself on the mirror for last time. His brown, hazel eyes now covered in sapphire contact lens. He let few buttons of his uniform unbuttoned and smiled smugly at his reflection, satisfied.

"Alright. Take care of the home for me, Wind," he waved to the dog as he walked to the door. Peeking through his back for the last time, he grinned. "See ya!" and with that, the door clicked closed and locked, and the sound of his steps slowly disappeared.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, not far from there, a silver Camry moved steadily down the street.<p>

The driver slowed down the car as soon as she reached the building next to an apartment. She glanced out from the window car, examining the building. After making sure she got it right, she parked the car into the parking area.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as soon as the car parked. With both hands still tightly gripping the wheel, she murmuring words. Whispering sedatives. Chanting a spell.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let them know…"

And after managed to steady her breath, she climbed out the car along with a stack of clear holders in her hands. Her small figure, wrapped in violet turtle-neck velvet and dark pencil skirt, slowly making its way to the building entrance.

* * *

><p><em>We are puppets<em>

_Dancing on the strings of those who came before us_

_And one day, __our own children will take up our strings_

_And dance in our steads._

(George R.R. Martin)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's too short, but well, it's Prologue after all. But worry not, Chapter 1 will be published soon!<strong>

**Please kindly review and let me know what you think :D**

_kuro-d_


End file.
